1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propelled watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a jet propelled watercraft, an engine is supported by a hull via a plurality of dampers. There is an instance in which the engine approaches the hull because of the elastic deformation of the dampers when the jet propelled watercraft rapidly moves in an up-down direction during traveling. In this instance, a stopper made of an elastic material is disposed between the hull and the engine in order to restrict the movement of the engine with respect to the hull.
The stopper is held by one of the hull and the engine, and is spaced apart from the other one of the hull and the engine when the jet propelled watercraft is in a static state. When the engine approaches the hull because of the elastic deformation of the dampers, the stopper comes into contact with both the hull and the engine and restricts the movement of the engine with respect to the hull. Additionally, the engine comes into contact with the hull via the stopper, and thus, a shock to the hull is reduced.
In a jet propelled watercraft disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-175496, a mount body made of an aluminum alloy is fixed to a crankcase via four bolts, and a stopper made of synthetic rubber is attached to the mount body via two bolts. Therefore, the stopper is attached to the engine via the mount body that is a component structurally independent of the engine. Therefore, the number of components and the number of assembling process steps of the jet propelled watercraft increase.